


Childhood Trauma

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Butterflies, Childhood, Cities, Gen, Secrets, Team Dynamics, Teasing, countryside, farms, lambs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig has the most <i>awful</i> secret . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> At Squee Fest we picked random secrets and then wrote snippets based first on the revelation of these secrets, and then on the secret-holder's reaction to this. The secret I got was _Schuldig was brought up by normal parents on a farm with lambs and butterflies._
> 
> When I stopped giggling, I quickly wrote:

"Baaaa," Farfarello said, cheerfully adding to the parade of cottonwool balls on matchstick legs marching across the table.

Schuldig ignored him, concentrating on his muesli. His healthy, delicious muesli with extra fruit. The extra nuts were sitting on the other side of the table.

"Yodel-ee-ey-ee-oh," Crawford said, his tone of malice more pointed than usual. "Coffee's ready."

"I'm not fucking _Swiss_."

"Sure, Heidi. Sure."

"I bet Rosenkreuz still has some pictures of you before you were taken," Nagi said, looking up from his cereal. "With adorable chubby pink cheeks. And wearing lederhosen."

Schuldig ate more muesli. God. At least they hadn't discovered he'd been in the church choir.

 

* * *

 

The menu at lunch was suddenly lamb chops, Swiss chocolate and, thank God, a crisp Weissbier. The joke was getting a bit old, Schuldig decided.

"Where the fuck are you from then?" he asked.

"Dublin," Farfarello said. "Capital city. Not a farm, you culchie."

"New York," Crawford said. "Not a capital, but also not a farm."

"You know where," Nagi said. "No farm in sight, population exceeding New York and Dublin and several other cities combined. No farm animals sharing my bed."

 _Fuckers_ , Schuldig thought, stalking off. They were just jealous he'd had plenty of fresh air and space to be a kid in. It wasn't fair to make fun of him, not after he had worked so _hard_ to eradicate every trace of his country accent.


End file.
